


Pirulito Maldito-Snarry (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Harry, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Top!Severus, Yaoi, snarry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Harry estava no gabinete de Snape, tendo uma detenção, quando decide provocar um pouco seu professor de Poções. Como será que terminará sua brincadeira?





	Pirulito Maldito-Snarry (completa)

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Espero que gostem dessa história. Bjs :D 
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

Snape estava sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha e corrigia os trabalhos do terceiro ano da casa de Hufflepuff. Com uma pena, riscava algumas instruções de uma poção que um aluno tinha escrito erradamente e corrigia por cima. De vez em quando, levantava o olhar e observava atentamente o garoto de cabelos arrepiados, tão parecido com seu pai, que estava à sua frente limpando caldeirões sem magia. Potter, uma vez mais, o tinha desafiado durante a aula e ele, furioso com sua impertinência, tirou vinte pontos à sua Casa e lhe deu uma detenção. O brilho que tinha visto nos olhos esmeralda, iguais aos de Lily, o tinha perturbado mais do que deveria. Tinha a sensação que Potter tinha feito de propósito para estar ali, sozinho com ele. Colocou o pergaminho corrigido a seu lado, em cima dos outros e abanou a cabeça, afastando aquelas ideias absurdas de sua mente.

Pegou em mais um pergaminho e olhou para o relógio que estava afixado na parede, reparando que eram dez da noite. A detenção já durava há meia hora. Fixou o olhar em redor de Harry, percebendo que ele já tinha limpado metade dos caldeirões e que eles estavam brilhando. As bochechas do garoto estavam vermelhas pelo esforço, onde escorriam algumas gotas de suor, e suas mãos manchadas de sujidade.

Voltou seu olhar para o pergaminho e começou a corrigir, quando um pigarreio o interrompeu. Levantou o olhar e viu Potter o observando, enquanto limpava as mãos a um pano que tinha conjugado. O uniforme de Gryffindor estava justo ao seu corpo, revelando seus músculos criados pelos vigorosos treinos de Quidditch, e tinha afastado as mangas da camisa, que revelavam seus braços morenos.

– Sim, Potter? – Perguntou com voz encolerizada, não gostava de ser interrompido enquanto trabalhava.

– Posso comer um pirulito, por favor? – Pediu ele e Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreendido com o pedido.

– Isso é uma detenção, Potter. – Comentou, sarcástico – Você não pode fazer o que quiser. A resposta é não.

– Por favor. – Pediu Harry novamente e ele estava quase ordenando para que se calasse quando observou os olhos tão semelhantes aos de sua amiga, brilhando em sua direção. Era o mesmo olhar que ela lhe dirigia quando queria convencê-lo de fazer alguma coisa. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar suas emoções, e falou:

– Pode ser.

– Obrigado, senhor. – Agradeceu ele e retirou um pirulito do bolso do uniforme. Desembrulhou, colocando o invólucro novamente no bolso. Fechou os olhos e gemeu de prazer ao sentir o sabor gostoso do morango em contato com sua língua. Snape estremeceu ao escutar o gemido rouco de seu aluno, sentindo os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem com o som e fechou a mão com violência.

– Potter, – censurou, olhando o pergaminho – Não faça barulho. Estou trabalhando.

– Desculpe, professor. – Falou ele, soando arrependido. Snape voltou ao trabalho, mas o gemido de seu aluno não saía de seus ouvidos. Potter era, tal como seu pai, um homem formoso, embora mais bonito.

Um novo gemido ecoou pelo gabinete e Snape levantou o olhar, vendo Potter chupando a ponta do pirulito. Ele passava a língua pela bolinha vermelha, enquanto o observava descaradamente, e dava demoradas lambidas de uma forma quase selvagem.

“Maldito moleque!” – Pensou, para si mesmo, tentando controlar os tremores que passavam em seu corpo ao observar o mais novo. Aquilo não iria ficar assim.

– Senhor Potter, – tentou soar furioso, mas sua voz saiu mais rouca que o habitual. Se remexeu, desconfortável, ao perceber uma ereção entre suas pernas. – Pode terminar logo esse maldito pirulito?

– Porque, professor? – Perguntou Harry, com inocência no olhar. – Não estou fazendo nada de errado.

– Está me irritando, moleque! – Rosnou e Harry desviou o olhar, voltando ao trabalho. Ele suspirou, voltando o olhar para o pergaminho. Os minutos passavam e o gabinete estava silencioso, sendo quebrado apenas com o riscar da pena no pergaminho e de Potter esfregando o caldeirão. Não pode deixar de suspirar, aliviado, por ele ter parado. Se Potter tivesse continuado com a provocação, ele não teria respondido pelos seus atos.

Finalizou a correção e estava arrumando o pergaminho, quando um novo gemido se ouviu. Levantou o olhar, para repreende-lo, quando observou o que Potter fazia. Nunca tinha visto ninguém chupar um pirulito de um jeito tão pornográfico, tão sensual. Ele chupava como se estivesse chupando um pênis, rodeando a língua no doce e, sem desviar os olhos de seu professor, parou de chupá-lo e o afastou de sua boca. Tudo que unia o doce a Harry era um fina linha de saliva que estava escorrendo pelo pirulito enquanto se mantinha intacta entre os lábios rosados. Engoliu em seco e apertou sua mão com força, partindo a pena em duas. Os dois se assustaram com o barulho e Snape xingou baixinho, sentindo gotículas de suor escorrendo por seu rosto. Resmungando entre dentes, atirou a pena inutilizada para o lixo.

– Tudo bem, professor? - Perguntou Harry, inocentemente, se levantando e se dirigindo para ele. Severus olhou para Potter e reparou em seus olhos brilhantes, o observando com curiosidade.

– Tudo, Potter. Volte ao trabalho. - Falou firmemente, tentando a todo o custo não gaguejar. Harry se colocou à sua frente e se ajoelhou, sentindo uma ereção dentro de suas calças, e passou as mãos pelas coxas do mais velho, tapadas pelas vestes. Com voz sensual comentou, enquanto desapertava o cinto e descia lentamente o zíper das calças negras, baixando de seguida sua cueca:

– Eu acho que não. - Antes que Severus pudesse repreender o aluno, Harry agarrou em seu membro e lambeu cuidadosamente a base, fazendo com que ele gemesse involuntariamente, jogando a cabeça para trás:

– Potter... – Com a outra mão, Harry acariciava seus testículos, transmitindo ondas de prazer a Severus, que emaranhava os dedos longos nos fios negros e rebeldes. O mais novo sorriu e continuou lambendo sua base, descendo lentamente por toda a sua extensão pulsante. De vez em quando, o retirava da boca e o circundava devagar com a pontinha da língua, colocando de volta na boca com um leve gemido, quase imperceptível, mas que estava causando um pandemônio no até então impecável e trabalhado autocontrole do mais velho. Retirou-o novamente da boca, passando a língua por seus lábios, e o enfiou na boca novamente, chupando lentamente, soltando outro gemido, e Severus sentia que aquilo já estava chegando ao limite.

– Potter... – Tentou avisa-lo que estava quase, queria afasta-lo de si, mas Harry se aferrou a ele e aumentou o ritmo, Severus, não aguentando mais o prazer, impulsionou seu quadril para a frente e gozou.

Harry engoliu toda a essência de Snape e limpou com a mão os cantos da boca, enquanto observava seu professor, que tinha o rosto ruborizado e suas feições relaxadas. Apoiou as mãos nas coxas dele e se ergueu. Olhou para os olhos negros, brilhantes, e perguntou:

– Gostou, Sev? - Severus sorriu e comentou:

– Foi perfeito, Harry. - Harry pegou na varinha de dentro do bolso e limpou a bagunça com um balançar suave, voltando a guardá-la novamente. Desapertou a gravata vermelha e se sentou no colo dele, sorrindo. Entrelaçou seus braços em redor dos ombros do mais velho e Severus devolveu o sorriso. Ergueu suas mãos, passeando lentamente pelos quadris de Harry, sentindo a textura do tecido. Estava cansado, mas satisfeito.

– Vejo que você apreciou. - Comentou, observando seu companheiro de longa data. Mesmo tendo passado seis anos, Harry sempre o surpreendia. Tinha sido ele que tivera a ideia de que cada um pudesse realizar sem restrições as fantasias que tinham imaginado um com o outro. Já tinham realizado um pouco de tudo, na encenação anterior criaram uma cena em que ele era um Comensal da Morte capturado depois da guerra e Harry era um Auror recém-formado, que queria vingança. O que ele podia dizer dessa experiência é que se tinha deliciado ser submetido por seu companheiro, que o tinha levado à loucura muitas e muitas vezes naquela noite.

Cada situação era pensada ao pormenor: as roupas e acessórios que iriam utilizar, cada objeto e cada diálogo. Embora, às vezes, fosse improvisado, o que ficava ainda melhor. Seu gabinete na Mansão Snape tinha sido modificado, transformado muitas vezes ao longo daqueles anos.

– Você também, Sev. - Respondeu Harry, roçando seus lábios nos deles, antes de atacar sua boca com desespero. Severus o puxou contra si, colando seus corpos e aprofundou o beijo. As mãos de Harry acariciavam seus cabelos, enquanto soltava pequenos gemidos de prazer. Rebolou sensualmente contra Severus e ambos gemeram com o contato. Se afastaram e Harry comentou, divertido:

– Nunca pensei que você tivesse esse pequeno...fetiche por mim.

Severus aproximou seus lábios na orelha dele e mordiscou o lóbulo, o fazendo gemer. Com um sorriso atrevido, sussurrou, em tom provocante:

– Você ainda não viu de nada. Tenho alguns brinquedinhos que estou ansioso usar em você. - Harry sentiu arrepios de prazer percorrendo seu corpo perante essas palavras e sussurrou:

– Então, me mostre.

Severus se levantou da cadeira e Harry entrelaçou suas pernas no quadril dele. Tendo cuidado para que a calça não escorregasse, carregou seu companheiro para o quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Aquela noite iria ser muito produtiva.

 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Mais uma Snarry que escrevi e espero que tenham gostado. O que vocês acharam? Gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês. Comentem, por favor. Bjs :D


End file.
